May I ?
by Cha Maii
Summary: Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang mencoba tegar berjalan diatas kehidupan yang dipenuhi kerikil yang tajam. Namun ketika dia tidak juga bisa mencapai tempat yang diinginkannya, bolehkah dia berharap akan ada seseorang yang dengan rela hati menolongnya? SasuSaku !
1. I'm Slut

Derap langkah kaki seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun menggema disepanjang koridor Konoha High School. Berulang kali iris berwarna hijau miliknya membaca petunjuk arah yang ada di langit- langit koridor. Sesekali bibir tipisnya berdecak kecil merasakan betapa sepi koridor yang dilaluinya.

Sebenarnya wajar saja karena jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Jadi, bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada siswa yang berani berkeliaran. Terlebih lagi Konoha High School sangat terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

XI-B

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum kecil menatap pintu yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit lebih berkeliling, dia bisa menemukan kelas barunya.

Iya, kelas baru.

Ini hari pertama Sakura resmi menjadi siswi di Konoha High School karena sebelumnya dia bersekolah di Suna High School.

'Semoga berjalan lancar' Doa Sakura di dalam hati.

Dengan mantap Sakura mengetuk pintu dihadapannya beberapa kali meski jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak karuan. Biar bagaimanapun dia pasti akan menjadi orang asing disini.

"Silahkan masuk" terdengar seruan dari dalam.

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu di depannya, sedikit demi sedikit sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar dia bisa melihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya guru sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau yang dimaksud siswi baru oleh Kepala Sekolah ?"

"Iya Sensei" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan membuat rambut berwarna pink sebahunya bergoyang kecil.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Kurenai, guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus Wali Kelas XI-B. Wali kelasmu juga. Nah, sekarang kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu"

Sakura mengangguk lagi kemudian berdiri menghadap penghuni kelas barunya yang berjumlah tiga puluh lima orang. Matanya tampak tidak fokus. Berputar gelisah karena ada tiga puluh lebih pasang mata yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya"

Sakura selalu berharap kepindahannya ke Konoha High School adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

Sakura menatap kumpulan siswa dihadapannya dengan senyum tipis yang hampir menyerupai ranting patah. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari objek yang sekiranya bisa mengatasi keresahan hatinya.

Ini jam istirahat dan Sakura merasa sangat lapar, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana letak cafetaria sekolah. Dia juga tidak sempat membawa bekal karena dia sendiri harus berangkat pagi- pagi sekali. Jarak Suna-Konoha membuatnya sedikit kerepotan.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura hanya terdiam ditempat duduknya karena dia terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Dia tidak mengenal satupun penghuni kelasnya.

"Hei itu Sasuke kan ?"

"Ah benar !"

"Dia semakin tampan saja"

Sakura sedikit merasa tertarik dengan obrolan dua siswi di depan kelas. Matanya dia alihkan untuk mengikuti arah pandang dua siswi tadi. Sakura bisa melihat ada seorang siswa dengan rambut model raven sedang mengambil foto yang entah apa dengan kamera ditangannya.

Sakura berdecak kecil. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memang tampan, tapi rasanya ia sudah terlalu sering mengenal pemuda yang lebih tampan dari Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napasnya bosan, ternyata waktu istirahat yang hanya empat puluh menit jadi terasa menyebalkan kalau dilewatkan seorang diri. Dengan malas, ia merogoh saku seragamnya kemudian memainkan game diponselnya.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang Sakura ?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil membalas pertanyaan ibunya yang kini bermaksud menghampirinya dengan sedikit kesusahan mengayuh kursi roda yang ditumpanginya.

Sakura dengan gesit membantu ibunya. Membawa wanita itu menuju ruang tengah. Dia bisa melihat Aya, adiknya yang berusia tujuh tahun sedang menggambar di meja belajar lipat miliknya.

Aya yang mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya bersinar cerah melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Nee-chan kenapa lama sekali pulangnya ?"

Gadis kecil itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian duduk disamping Sakura.

"Nee-chan, Aya lapar"

Oh Sakura lupa, dia segera membuka bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Kemudian memberikannya pada ibu dan adiknya. Tadi sepulang sekolah dia memang menyempatkan diri membeli tiga bungkus takoyaki di kedai yang berada di dekat stasiun Konoha.

"Makan yang banyak ya, kemudian kerjakan lagi tugas sekolahmu" Sakura mengusap kecil rambut panjang adiknya yang kini dikuncir kuda. Sang adik menganggukkan kepalanya tanda patuh.

Dengan langkah kecil Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya, tidak ikut makan bersama ibu adiknya. Jatah takoyaki dia memang sudah dimakan saat dikereta tadi. Salahkan saja jarak Konoha-Suna yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh, membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan lapar.

Gadis bertubuh semampai itu membuang tasnya asal kemudian merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Berusaha menghilangkan penat yang kembali menguasai hatinya.

Ibunya tidak tahu kalau Sakura pindah sekolah lagi. Padahal baru enam bulan yang lalu Sakura pindah sekolah ke Suna High School karena sebelumnya dia bersekolah di Ame High School. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada ibunya, takut sang ibu menanyainya macam-macam. Lagipula pindah-pindah sekolah seperti ini bukan keinginannya. Keadaan yang memaksanya begini.

Gadis dengan surai sewarna permen kapas itu menghela napas lelah. Sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini ? Menjalani hidup yang sama sekali jauh dari harapannya.

Semenjak kepergian ayahnya dua tahun yang lalu, hidupnya semakin terasa memilukan. Dia tidak sedih ayahnya sudah pergi dari dunia ini. Dia hanya merasa beban hidupnya semakin berat saja. Bukan karena ia harus menghidupi ibu dan adiknya. Sakura tentu saja sangat mencintai keduanya. Gadis itu hanya muak karena harus melunasi hutang- hutang ayahnya yang entah kenapa tidak ada habisnya.

Dia lelah. Rasanya ingin mengadu kemudian menangis, tapi dengan siapa ? Sakura tidak sampai hati mengadu pada ibunya. Wanita itu akan sangat terluka dan juga kecewa nantinya.

Drrt drrtt

Sakura membuka matanya. Menampilkan iris hijau yang nampak sedikit redup menandakan ia mulai mengantuk. Diambilnya ponsel yang tadi bergetar di dalam saku blazer sekolahnya.

Ada pesan dari Gaara.

-Nanti malam jam delapan di tempat biasa. Aku harap kau sedang kosong

Sakura mendesah pelan. Mengingat sekarang hari apa.

Jumat. Artinya sekolah libur.

Pantas saja Gaara berani mengajaknya.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun. Memasuki klub malam yang sudah menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Gadis yang malam ini mengenakan hotpants berwarna coklat itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari pemuda dengan surai merah yang tadi sore mengiriminya pesan.

Bibir Sakura sedikit tertarik keatas ketika melihat siluet Gaara sedang duduk di meja bar dan mengobrol bersama Ino, bartender di klub malam ini.

Dengan langkah sedikit cepat, Sakura menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau lama sekali Jidat !"

Sakura sedikit terkekeh karena Ino langsung memarahinya. Padahal Sakura belum sempat menyapa mereka. Iris hijaunya sempat berpapasan dengan sepasang jade milik Gaara. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum kemudian Sakura mendudukkan dirinya. Tentu saja disamping Gaara.

"Biasa Pig" Sakura berkata pada Ino yang saat itu sedang mengelap gelas ditangannya. Gadis dengan ponytail itu dengan sigap langsung membuatkan minuman yang biasa Sakura pesan.

"Kali ini kemana ?" Sakura sedikit mengerling kearah Gaara setelah Ino berlalu dari hadapannya. Pemuda yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura. Menyelipkan jemari mereka kemudian mengecup punggung tangan gadis dihadapannya.

"Ke tempat biasa ?" Tanya Gaara lembut membuat Sakura mengangguk kecil. Tidak mungkin Sakura menolak Gaara. Pemuda itu merupakan salah satu pelanggan terbaiknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah membiarkan Sakura mengobrol sedikit dengan Ino, Gaara menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk meninggalkan klub malam itu. Senyum terus mengembang diwajah Sakura kala Gaara terus mengajaknya berbicara. Tanpa seorangpun tahu kalau Sakura terus meringis dalam hati. Ah, mungkin pengecualian untuk Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu tentu sangat mengenal Sakura. Dia tahu alasan yang menjadikan Sakura harus melakoni pekerjaan seperti ini. Menjadi wanita panggilan.

~oOo~

Ini sudah menginjak hari kelima Sakura menjadi siswi di Konoha High School. Semuanya berjalan biasa saja, terasa hambar karena Sakura tidak memiliki teman meski hanya seorang. Sebenarnya ada beberapa siswa ataupun siswi yang mendekatinya, sekedar mengajaknya berbicara. Namun Sakura terlalu enggan menanggapi mereka. Dia hanya berbicara seadanya, terkesan sangat dingin. Membuat siswa ataupun siswi lainnya ragu untuk mencoba berteman dengannya.

Sakura tidak terlalu peduli. Rasanya memang lebih baik dia tidak memiliki teman daripada nantinya dia harus merasakan sakit hati lagi karena dihina dan direndahkan. Seperti yang dirasakannya dulu ketika bersekolah di Ame dan Suna. Semua teman-temannya menjauhinya bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menghinanya ketika mereka mengetahui pekerjaan Sakura.

Sakura menggeram dalam hati ketika mengingat perlakuan teman-temannya dulu. Memangnya mereka siapa sampai tega menyakitinya sedemikian rupa ? Mereka pikir menjalani kehidupan seperti ini adalah keinginan Sakura ? Jelas tidak !

.

.

Sakura memacu larinya lebih kencang ketika jam ditangannya sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul lima. Itu artinya dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang kerumah. Bayangan ibu dan adiknya yang menahan lapar terus menghantui pikirannya. Ini salahnya karena tadi pagi bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat memasak.

Sebenarnya tadi Sakura sudah menghubungi Ino untuk membawakan makanan kerumahnya, tapi sayangnya sahabatnya itu sedang ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Sakura rasanya ingin menangis saat bayangan adiknya yang menangis karena lapar kembali berputar dikepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar Anko-sensei yang seenak kepalanya menambah jam pelajaran tanpa meminta persetujuan muridnya.

Sakura jadi sedikit menyesal sekolah di Konoha.

Gadis itu semakin mempercepat larinya untuk menuju stasiun Konoha yang sudah tampak diujung matanya. Sekitar lima menit lagi kereta datang. Dia harus segera sampai sebelum kereta meninggalkannya.

Bruk !

"Ah !" Sakura meringis saat bokongnya menghantam tanah dengan cukup keras. Dia terlalu terburu- buru sampai tidak bisa melihat ada orang yang berjalan tidak jauh didepannya. Gadis itu langsung berdiri kemudian membungkuk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf pada pemuda yang baru saja ditabraknya. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari lagi tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi terus menatap punggung kecilnya. Ternyata mereka satu sekolah karena mengenakan seragam yang sama. Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat rambut merah muda itu terus bergoyang dan semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah kemudian sedikit meringis menatap kamera miliknya yang sekarang tergeletak dilantai aspal. Sudah bisa dipastikan keadaannya tidak baik- baik saja.

TBC

Delete or lanjut ? ^^


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

"Sakura, kalau Kaa-san perhatikan, kantung matamu semakin hitam saja"

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya sebentar. Meraba sedikit bagian bawah matanya kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memang tidur sedikit larut. Banyak tugas sekolah yang harus aku kerjakan" Tidak sepenuhnya dia berbohong. Memang akhir-akhir banyak sekali guru yang memberikan pekerjaan rumah. Terkadang ia juga harus rela mengisi waktu istirahatnya dengan mengerjakan tugas. Namun ia juga tahu dengan pasti, kantung matanya tercipta karena memang jam tidurnya sangat terbatas.

"Pantas saja kau selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang telat" desah Haruno Mebuki. Ia sedikit menyesali keadaannya yang sekarang sedang sakit sehingga membuat Sakura harus susah payah sekolah sekaligus menghidupi dirinya dan juga adiknya. Andai saja beberapa bulan yang lalu dia tidak ceroboh saat menyebrangi jalan, mungkin dia tidak akan duduk di kursi roda seperti ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ibunya kemudian melihat kearah adiknya yang masih setia dengan sereal miliknya. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil karena melihat cara makan Aya yang masih berantakan, padahal usianya sudah menginjak tujuh tahun.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu melihat kearah jam dinding yang ada diruang makan. Sudah pukul delapan, berarti dua jam lagi jadwal ibunya untuk check up.

.

.

Sakura mendorong perlahan kursi roda ibunya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit Suna dengan Aya yang setia berjalan disampingnya sambil mengulum permen lollipop kesukaannya. Gadis itu segera berbelok ke arah kiri saat menemukan persimpangan. Matanya terus mencari pintu dengan tulisan Dr. Uchiha Fukagu. Sesekali sepasang emerald miliknya menoleh kesamping. Memastikan Aya tidak tertinggal dibelakang.

Senyum sedikit mengembang di bibir tipis Sakura saat matanya bisa melihat pintu yang dimaksud olehnya. Gadis itu mendorong sedikit cepat kursi roda ibunya.

Tok

Tok

"Silahkan masuk"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Dr. Fukagu yang menyambutnya dari belakang meja kerjanya. Mereka memang cukup akrab karena sudah beberapa kali dalam waktu tiga bulan ini Sakura datang keruangannya untuk mengantarkan ibunya check up.

Setelah Sakura duduk dan Aya mendudukkan diri dipangkuannya, Uchiha Fukagu nampak berbasa- basi dulu dengan Haruno Mebuki. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Mebuki, apakah bagian bawah tubuhnya yang lumpuh mengalami sedikit kemajuan. Dokter paruh baya itu mengembangkan senyumnya ketika wanita didepannya mengatakan kalau jemari kakinya sudah mulai bisa digerakkan meski masih sedikit kaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang suster yang akan membantu terapi berjalan Mebuki masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kau mau disini atau bagaimana Sakura ?"

Sakura nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab dokter berkacamata dihadapannya. Terapi ibunya akan berlangsung cukup lama, Aya juga sudah mulai kebosanan diruangan Dr. Fukagu. Mungkin lebih baik ia berkeliling saja dirumah sakit.

.

.

Sakura menatap taman dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Sedikit mengabaikan adiknya yang masih asik berceloteh sejak tadi sambil menjilati ice cream ditangannya.

Dia sedang bingung sekarang. Keuangannya sudah mulai menipis. Tidak akan cukup untuk bekal makan selama seminggu. Apalagi akhir bulan ini juga dia harus mendapatkan uang lebih untuk membayar hutang ayahnya yang memang harus dibayar setiap bulan selama dua tahun.

Selama bersekolah di Konoha, ia memang hanya bisa menerima pelanggan untuk tidur dengannya ketika hari sabtu dan minggu saja. Sedangkan untuk hari- hari lainnya, ia hanya mau menemani pelanggannya untuk sekedar makan atau karaoke. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko bangun kesiangan. Padahal bayaran untuk tidur itu jauh lebih besar.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menghela napas pelan. Raut wajahnya sangat menunjukkan betapa lelahnya dia. Rasanya dia ingin berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang hina itu, tapi nanti dia mau kerja apa ? Gadis seusia dirinya cukup sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan, terlebih lagi dia juga harus sekolah. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi penjaga toko atau pelayan part time, tapi hasilnya tentu tidak seberapa. Tidak akan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya, apalagi saat ini juga ibunya sedang sakit. Perlu biaya lebih.

Ah, bicara tentang ibunya, Sakura tidak tahu apa wanita itu masih mau menganggapnya anak kalau tahu pekerjaannya sangat hina. Gadis muda itu selalu berharap kalau ibunya tidak tahu. Biarlah ia terus membohongi ibunya dengan mengatakan ia bekerja part time di toko kue.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu merogoh tas selempang yang dibawanya untuk mencari benda mungil yang masih terus berbunyi. Begitu mendapatkannya, Sakura sedikit tersenyum melihat nama Kakashi yang menghubunginya. Ia akan mendapatkan uang hari ini.

.

.

Sakura terus memasang senyum manisnya saat menemani Hatake Kakashi makan malam. Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu tampak antusias menikmati makanan yang disuapi oleh Sakura.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sakura sangat senang menemani pria dihadapannya ini. Selain tampan, dia juga baik dan yang membuat Sakura menyukainya karena pria ini tidak pernah menyentuhnya secara berlebihan. Kakashi hanya pernah mencium pipi dan tangannya, terkadang keningnya juga.

Intinya, Kakashi membayarnya hanya untuk menemaninya makan karena pria itu merasa sangat kesepian. Kalau tidak salah, Kakashi dulu sempat bercerita kalau istrinya itu merupakan wanita yang sangat sibuk. Dia terlalu mementingkan karirnya. Padahal tanpa istrinya bekerja pun, hidup mereka sudah sangat berkecukupan.

"Kudengar dari Ino, kau pindah sekolah lagi. Kemana ?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyuapi Kakashi. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Iya. Konoha High School"

"Benarkah ? Sepupuku juga bersekolah disana. Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Kau mengenalnya ?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. Kalaupun ia mengenal Uzumaki Karin, memangnya apa yang harus dia lakukan ? Bukankah lebih baik ia tidak mengenal salah satu siswa disekolahnya ? Agar ia bisa dengan mudah melakoni pekerjaannya dan yang pasti tidak harus pindah sekolah lagi.

Setelah satu jam lebih menemani Kakashi makan malam. Akhirnya pria itu berniat mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Namun baru seperempat perjalanan, ponsel pria yang memiliki warna mata berbeda itu berdering. Pria itu sedikit berdecak melihat caller ID yang menghubunginya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kakashi to the point saat menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga

"Kenapa harus kujemput ? Kau kan ada mobil ?" Kakashi sedikit menghela napasnya ketika lawan bicaranya mulai merengek karena mobilnya baru saja masuk ke bengkel. Anak itu, kenapa tidak pernah bosan menghancurkan mobil orangtuanya.

"Dimana kau sekarang ?" akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kakashi menuruti permintaan orang di ujung sana. Toh, biar bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi sepupunya itu.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya dengan mulus dihalaman parkir sebuh kafe yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Sepertinya kafe itu merupakan tongkrongan anak muda karena pengunjungnya di dominasi oleh usia sekolah.

Cklek !

"Kenapa la- eh ?"

Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya karena kaget pintu mobil disampingnya dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Begitu pula sang pelaku yang ternyata seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang dengan kacamata yang menggantung di hidung mancungnya. Gadis itu nampak membulatkan matanya namun hanya sebentar karena gadis itu langsung melengos sambil menutup kembali pintu disamping Sakura.

Gadis yang memiliki tinggi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura itu segera membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disana. Gadis itu berdecih dalam hati melihat gadis yang hari ini dibawa Kakashi. Sampai kapan kakak sepupunya membayar perempuan jalang terus ? Kenapa tidak menceraikan istrinya saja kemudian menikah lagi kalau dia memang sudah tidak suka dengan perangai istrinya ?

~oOo~

Detik jarum jam seolah berpacu cepat pagi itu. Membuat Sakura harus rela berlari kencang dari stasiun Konoha menuju sekolahnya. Sepasang iris emeraldnya sukses melebar melihat gerbang sekolahnya yang mulai ditutup oleh satpam. Sakura semakin mempercepat larinya, tapi memang dasar nasibnya yang sial, gerbang sekolahnya langsung tertutup dengan rapat. Menyisakan dirinya seorang yang masih sibuk mengatur napas sambil memegangi perutnya.

Hah, ini salah alarm miliknya yang mati tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Jadi kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana ? Pulang lagi ? Nanti ibunya pasti akan bertanya aneh-aneh. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada ibunya kalau dia kesiangan, sedangkan dirinya berangkat dari rumah pukul setengah enam. Ibunya kan tahunya dia bersekolah di Suna High School yang jaraknya dari rumah hanya sekitar empat puluh menit kalau berjalan kaki.

Mau ke tempat Ino juga tidak mungkin kalau dia memakai seragam sekolah. Lain kali ia harus membawa baju ganti di dalam tasnya untuk mengatasi hal semacam ini kalau terjadi lagi.

Sakura bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya kesamping ketika sepasang netra miliknya melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam seperti miliknya nampak berdiri dengan tenang di salah satu ujung gerbang sekolah. Dia sedikit bernapas lega karena tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang kesiangan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana ?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak. Pemuda dengan iris kelam itu berbicara padanya kan ? Karena memang tidak ada siapa- siapa lagi selain mereka berdua.

"Kau mau ikut masuk atau tidak ? Kalau mau, ikuti aku !"

Sakura belum sempat bertanya ketika pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Tanpa ambil pusing, Sakura segera berjalan cepat untuk mengikuti pemuda dihadapannya. Ia juga tidak bertanya ketika pemuda itu mengajakknya mengelilingi dinding sekolah.

Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika pemuda dihadapannya mengisyaratkan untuk ikut berhenti di depan pagar kawat yang banyak ditumbuhi tumbuhan merambat. Bahkan bagian bawahnya dipenuhi rumput liar yang bisa dibilang panjang dan juga cukup lebat.

Gadis yang memiliki dahi lebar itu menatap pagar didepannya dengan pemuda disampingnya dengan pandangan heran. Apa pemuda itu bermaksud mengajaknya memanjat pagar di depan mereka ? Tapi ini kawat, sangat berbahaya ! Kalau memang beniat memanjat kenapa tidak melewati tembok bagian samping saja ?

Belum hilang keheranan Sakura, dia melihat pemuda dihadapannya menyibak rerumputan yang menggumpal. Iris hijau Sakura hampir melompat melihat sesuatu dibalik rerumputan itu. Ada lubang besar yang tercipta disana.

"Aku sengaja membuatnya bersama kawan- kawanku. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah menggunakannya dan ini akan jadi yang pertama" Sakura mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan pemuda dihadapannya.

Kemudian pemuda itu membiarkan Sakura untuk masuk duluan sambil tetap menyibak rerumputan yang menutupi lubang itu. Setelah Sakura masuk, pemuda itu pun langsung menyusul dibelakangnya. Sakura sedikit tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sebenarnya dia ada dibagian sekolah sebelah mana ? Kenapa ada danau dan pepohonan besar dihadapannya ? Sepasang bibir tipis Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum menatapnya. Membuat pemuda disampingnya sedikit jengah.

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali kesini saja"

"Memang"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda disampingnya terlihat bingung.

"Aku belum genap sebulan bersekolah disini" jelas Sakura

"Tapi aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya tapi bukan disekolah ini" kali ini Sakura yang nampak bingung. Dia tidak ingin bertanya karena pemuda dihadapannya seperti sedang berpikir. Sepertinya dia sedang mengingat dimana sebelumnya mereka bertemu. Sakura hanya mampu berdoa kalau mereka bertemu bukan pada saat Sakura sedang pergi bersama pria hidung belang, karena dia juga merasa tidak asing dengan wajah dihadapannya.

"Ah, kau yang hari itu menabrakku"

Eh ? Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Kapan ? Dia terlalu banyak menabrak orang akhir-akhir ini. Jadi dia tidak tahu kalau pernah menabrak pemuda dengan rambut raven dihadapannya.

"Maaf aku tidak ingat sama sekali, tapi terimakasih karena hari ini telah menolongku"

"Hn. Tidak apa"

"Aku Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke ? Sepertinya Sakura pernah mendengar nama itu. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Berusaha mengingat.

Ah, dia pemuda yang hari itu dibicarakan teman sekelasnya kan ? Pemuda yang mengambil gambar yang entah apa ditaman sekolah ? Pantas saja wajahnya terasa tidak asing.

.

.

Sakura memakan bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang ketika jam istirahat berlangsung. Meski telinganya sesekali menangkap pembicaraan beberapa siswi dikelasnya yang lagi-lagi membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa kelebihan pemuda itu ? Kenapa sepertinya dia sangat populer di sekolah ini ?

"Iya, tadi kulihat Karin mengajaknya makan siang tapi Sasuke menolak"

Sakura menggigit sosis disumpitnya dengan perlahan. Karin ? Apa yang dimaksud mereka adalah Uzumaki Karin ? Sepupunya Hatake Kakashi ?

"Ya ampun, dia dingin sekali sih sampai Karin yang cantiknya berlebihan saja dia tolak"

Kali ini Sakura mengunyah sosisnya dengan lambat. Benarkah Uchiha Sasuke dingin ? Rasanya pemuda itu sangat ramah padanya. Ah, tapi peduli apa ? Itukan pendapat mereka.

Setelah makanannya habis, Sakura segera merapikan kotak makanannya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Bermaksud meletakkan kotak bekalnya kedalam loker.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan loker dengan sedikit takut. Ternyata ruangan loker kalau sedang sepi terasa menakutkan. Bahkan langkah kakinya pun menggema ke seluruh ruangan menandakan betapa heningnya keadaan disana.

Dengan tergesa- gesa Sakura membuka loker miliknya yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Sakura ?"

Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak makannya kalau saja refleknya tidak cukup bagus. Gadis itu menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi ini lokermu ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya diloker sebelah Sakura. Tangan pemuda itu dimasukkan kedalam saku. Yah, Sakura akui kalau pemuda itu memang keren.

"Iya" Jawab Sakura singkat karena dia tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan panjang dengan Sasuke.

"Boleh aku tahu nomor ponselmu ?"

Sakura sedikit menghela napas kemudian mengunci lokernya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan malas.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin menjadi temanmu" kata Sasuke dengan cepat sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak butuh teman" Ujar Sakura sambil berlalu melewati Sasuke

"Mana mungkin kau tidak butuh teman ? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau butuh bantuan kemudian tidak ada yang menolongmu ?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya meski tidak berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Berusaha memendam emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Teman katanya ? Menolong ?

Cih, Sakura ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

Dulu ketika ia bersekolah di Ame dan Suna, banyak yang mau menjadi temannya. Namun setelah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya, mereka malah menjauhinya dan menghujatnya. Sakura tidak mau tertipu lagi kali ini.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau menjadi temanku" tukas Sakura sambil berjalan kembali. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya tidak mengerti.

Selama ini semua gadis selalu mendekatinya bahkan mengejarnya dan baru kali ini dia mencoba mendekati seorang gadis yang malahan menolaknya meski ini masih tahap awal.

Entah apa yang mampu membuat Sasuke merasa begitu tertarik dengan Haruno Sakura. Sakura memang tidak secantik Karin atau seseksi Tenten. Dia hanya merasa gadis itu sedikit berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Haruno Sakura"

TBC


	3. New Friends

**_Manusia diciptakan sebagai makhluk sosial. Tidak peduli seberapa nyamannya kau dalam kesendirian, cepat atau lambat kau pasti membutuhkan orang lain juga._**

Sakura mendesah pelan saat kata-kata gurunya ketika bersekolah di Suna kini menjadi kenyataan. Hari ini Anko- _Sensei_ yang merupakan guru mata pelajaran kesenian disekolahnya memberikan tugas untuk membuat pot bunga dengan bahan dasar semen. Wanita berusia paruh baya itu menugaskan mereka untuk bekerja secara berkelompok dan satu kelompoknya terdiri dari tiga sampai empat orang. Tugasnya harus dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas melihat para penghuni dikelasnya mulai sibuk mencari kelompok. Bahkan ada yang sudah mulai menentukan dirumah siapa mereka akan mengerjakan tugas. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna permen kapas itu meremas jemarinya dengan gelisah. Haruskah ia mulai mencari teman ? Ya meski hanya untuk tugas kelompok yang tidak akan memakan waktu lama.

"Haruno- _san_? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kelompok ?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri dengan tangan saling bertaut di depan dadanya ditemani seorang pemuda berwajah datar.

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu maukah kau bergabung dengan kami ?"

Sakura terdiam. Menatap dua orang didepannya dengan sedikit ragu. Kedua matanya berulang kali menatap teman sekelasnya secara bergantian.

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis Sakura. Menciptakan senyum lebar di wajah gadis berambut panjang didepannya.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sebuah rumah dihadapannya dengan sedikit ragu. Berulang kali ia melihat secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Hyuuga Hinata kemarin. Memastikan kalau dia tidak salah alamat.

Sakura bingung, haruskah ia mengetuk pintu atau menghubungi Hinata untuk keluar. Ah, tapi rasanya tidak sopan sekali. Lagipula apa gunanya lonceng di depan pintu kalau tidak digunakan ?

"Kita masuk saja, Hinata sedang sendirian dirumah. Dia sudah menunggu di taman belakang"

Sakura hampir meloncat dari tempatnya mendengar nada datar yang merasuki indra pendengarannya. Gadis itu sedikit merutuki dirinya karena tidak menyadari kalau ada Shimura Sai dibelakangnya.

Dengan langkah pasti, Sai melewati Sakura kemudian membuka pintu berwarna coklat didepannya. Pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan diikuti Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya, kenapa pemuda itu begitu hapal seluk beluk rumah Hinata ? Apa mereka sangat dekat ?

Sakura berdecak kecil. Tidak ada gunanya mengetahui urusan orang yang tidak berkaitan dengannya.

"Ah, Sai- _kun_ dan Sakura sudah datang. Ayo kesini !"

Sakura baru sadar kalau ternyata seorang Hyuuga Hinata sangat cantik. Terlebih lagi hari ini gadis itu mengenakan kaos berwarna biru muda yang cukup ketat dengan hotpants yang hanya mampu membungkus sedikit pahanya. Memperlihatkan betapa indahnya lekuk tubuh gadis itu.

Sakura jadi berpikir, kalau seandainya dirinya yang memiliki tubuh seperti Hinata, pasti dia akan sangat laris. Pelanggan pun pasti akan sangat puas padanya.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk melamun, lebih baik pulang saja"

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan sindiran Sai yang kini mulai mencampurkan semen dan pasir dengan dibantu Hinata. Gadis itu dengan sedikit kikuk mulai berjalan mendekat. Dia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakannya dan dia pun sama sekali tidak ada inisiatif untuk bertanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah adonan semen telah jadi, Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Membiarkan Sai mulai membuat pot dengan tangan terampilnya, juga membiarkan Sakura yang hanya mampu menatap apa yang dikerjakan oleh Sai.

Kedua manik Sakura sedikitpun tidak pernah terlepas menatap kedua tangan terampil Sai yang mulai membuat bagian dasar pot.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku untuk bergabung ?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Membuat Sai menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi hanya sebentar karena pemuda itu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Hinata yang mengajakmu"

Sai menjawab tanpa berniat menatap lawan bicaranya. Sakura sedikit berdecih dalam hati.

"Kalau seandainya Anko- _sensei_ mengizinkan satu kelompok hanya berisi dua orang, sudah kupastikan kau tidak akan ada disini sekarang"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar penjelasan pemuda dihadapannya. Mereka memang tidak bermaksud berteman dengannya. Oh, memangnya siapa yang butuh teman ? Sakura merasa lebih baik kalau sendirian.

"Minum dulu Sakura, Sai- _kun_ minumanmu aku letakkan disini ya ?"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Hinata meletakkan sebuah nampan yang berisi tiga gelas jus dan beberapa makanan ringan keatas meja kayu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tangannya terjulur menerima sodoran segelas jus mangga dari teman sekelompoknya itu.

"Sai tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia hanya bercanda. Cara bicaranya saja yang membuat orang sering salah paham"

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Toh, ia juga tidak ingin terlalu peduli. Lagipula dia hanya seminggu berhubungan dengan Sai dan Hinata. Setelah itu ia akan menjalani kesendiriannya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sakura masih berjalan dengan tenang di koridor sekolah. Menikmati semilir angin pagi yang sangat sayang untuk dilewati. Derap langkahnya yang konstan serta bibir tipisnya yang terkadang melantunkan lagu-lagu yang disukainya cukup membuat pari siswa disekitar sana memperhatikannya. Terlebih lagi warna rambutnya yang memang tidak umum membuat orang merasa tertarik dengannya.

Pada dasarnya, siapapun orang yang melihat Sakura pasti memiliki hasrat untuk sekedar mendekati. Namun sayangnya hanya segelintir penghuni Konoha High School yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Dia terlalu mengasingkan diri.

"Hei"

Sakura memutar bola matanya ketika ketenangannya terganggu oleh kehadiran pemuda berambut raven yang kini berjalan disampingnya. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan agar tidak berjalan di depan Sakura.

"Mau sarapan bersama ?"

"Aku sudah sarapan"

"Kalau begitu mari ke kelas bersama"

Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan sengit.

"Kita tidak berada di kelas yang sama dan jangan bersikap seolah kau akrab denganku" desis Sakura

Gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan kali ini lebih cepat. Berusaha menghindari Sasuke yang entah kenapa malah tersenyum miring menatap punggung kecil miliknya.

Sakura baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dan mendapati Hinata yang menyambutnya dengan senyum yang cukup lebar. Iris hijau milik Sakura hanya menatap sebentar gadis lavender dihadapannya. Dia lebih memilih segera mendudukkan dirinya dikursi miliknya yang berada disudut kelas.

"Sakura, pot semen yang dibuat oleh Sai sudah kering"

Sakura masih enggan menanggapi Hinata meski gadis itu sudah duduk didepannya.

"Sebenarnya tinggal diberi warna saja, tapi Sai ada keperluan mendadak semalam. Dia pergi dengan keluarganya ke Tokyo selama tiga hari"

Sakura tetap diam namun telinganya senantiasa mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya. Dia juga bisa melihat Hinata yang gugup, terbukti dari kedua tangannya yang saling meremas.

"Tugasnya kan harus dikumpulkan lusa dan aku er-tidak pandai mewarnainya"

Ah, Sakura paham sekarang. Hinata bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas itu, hanya saja Sakura bingung harus mengerjakannya dimana. Dia tidak mungkin kerumah Hinata saat pulang sekolah. Bisa- bisa dia kemalaman sampai rumah.

"Kalau begitu besok bawa saja semuanya ke sekolah, aku tidak ada waktu untuk kerumahmu lagi"

Hinata langsung mengangguk dengan semangat mendengar perkataan Sakura yang sebenarnya bernada sangat datar.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan perkataan Sakura, Hinata membawa pot semen dan peralatan lainnya kesekolah. Gadis berparas malaikat itu menitipkan semua barangnya ke satpam sekolah karena tidak mungkin ia membawanya kedalam kelas. Mau disimpan kedalam loker pun tidak akan muat.

Begitu bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Hinata langsung menggandeng Sakura menuju pos satpam. Tentu saja untuk mengambil barang mereka.

"Kita mau membuatnya dimana, Sakura ?"

Sakura nampak terdiam sejenak. Berpikir tempat mana yang cocok untuk mereka mengerjakan tugas. Kalau didalam kelas ia takut lantai kelas akan menjadi kotor. Kalau di taman sekolah nantinya malah jadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang hari itu pernah ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya taman itu jarang dikunjungi orang.

Dengan langkah pasti Sakura memimpin di depan, mengajak Hinata agar mengikutinya ke taman belakang.

Tepat seperti dugaan Sakura, begitu sampai ditaman belakang, mereka tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Sebenarnya Hinata agak merasa takut dengan tempat sunyi seperti itu. Namun ia berusaha tenang, tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sakura.

Sakura langsung meletakkan pot semen mereka diatas meja batu yang ada disana, kemudian membuka plastik yang berisi beberapa kaleng cat minyak serta kuas dengan berbagai ukuran.

Hinata hanya duduk disamping Sakura. Memperhatikan bagaimana luwesnya tangan Sakura memberi warna pada pot mereka dengan warna dasar biru langit. Sakura nampak begitu santai mewarnai dengan satu arah. Sepertinya dia memang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Setelah pot mereka sudah dilapisi warna biru, Sakura mengambil kuas dengan ukuran cukup kecil. Mengambil cat berwarna coklat dan hitam kemudian menggunakan dua warna itu untuk ia sapukan menggunakan kuas keatas pot. Tangannya dengan lihat mulai membuat garis-garis yang cukup panjang, ada yang tebal dan ada juga yang tipis. Setelah itu Sakura menggunakan cat berwarna pink lembut dan mulai membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

Hinata berdecak kagum melihat betapa pandainya Sakura menggambar. Ternyata tidak percuma ia mengubur rasa malunya saat mengajak Sakura untuk bergabung dengannya dan Sai.

"Sudah selesai"

Hinata sedikit tersentak melihat Sakura mulai merapihkan peralatan mereka. Ternyata ia tadi terlalu hanyut dengan pertunjukkan Sakura yang sangat memukau untuknya. Gadis itu ikut membantu Sakura memasukkan kembali cat dan kuas kedalam plastik. Namun gerakannya sedikit terhenti melihat ada beberapa noda cat yang menempel di pipi putih milik Sakura. Dengan reflek Hinata mengambil saputangan di saku blazer sekolahnya dan mulai mengelap pipi Sakura. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata mampu membuat Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ada noda cat dipipimu, kau tidak mungkin bisa kalau harus membersihkannya sendiri" Hinata menjelaskan tanpa harus ditanya.

"Kenapa kau peduli ?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu jujur saja tidak tahu harus menjawab karena nalurinya yang memang lembut dan penyayang yang mengantar tangan kanannya berbuat demikian. Sakura sendiri memilih diam, membiarkan Hinata terus membersihkan pipinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mulai beranjak pergi. Bermaksud pulang setelah sebelumnya meletakkan pot mereka dipojok kelas. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju stasiun Konoha. Hinata sesekali bertanya beberapa pertanyaan ringan yang meski enggan tetap dijawab oleh Sakura.

"Sejak kapan Sakura suka menggambar ?"

"Entah, aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya"

"Kenapa tidak mencoba masuk klub lukis bersama Sai ?"

Sakura menatap Hinata sejenak. Klub lukis ya ? Sejak bersekolah di Ame, Sakura memang sangat ingin mengikuti klub itu. Namun mengikuti kegiatan semacam itu akan mengurangi waktu berharga miliknya. Terlebih lagi sekarang jarak sekolah dan rumahnya cukup jauh.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Selanjutnya mereka hanya saling diam meski mereka duduk berdampingan didalam kereta. Hinata sesekali bersenandung kecil sambil melihat pemandangan dibalik jendela. Sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih fokus membalas pesan dari Ino. Dia sangat bersyukur karena hari ini Ino bisa dimintainya tolong untuk mengantarkan makanan kerumahnya sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena membuat ibu dan adiknya kelaparan.

"Sakura, aku turun duluan ya"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat Hinata mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia akan turun di stasiun depan. Begitu pintu kereta terbuka, Hinata mulai melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'Pulangnya hati-hati ya Sakura', membuat ada getar aneh yang sedikit mengusik hati Sakura.

~oOo~

"Aku tidak pandai memuji, tapi harus aku akui gambarmu di pot kelompok kita sangat cantik"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sai sedang berbicara padanya meski pemuda itu menatap keluar jendela.

"Hinata yang membuatnya" kata Sakura cuek

Sai berdecih mendengarnya. Meski Hinata tidak pernah mengatakannya, dia tahu kalau Sakura yang membuatnya. Toh, dia sudah sangat tahu kalau Hinata tidak pandai dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan kesenian.

"Aku membutuhkan orang sepertimu untuk klub lukis yang aku ketuai"

Sai langsung pada inti pembicaraan karena sebenarnya dia memanglah orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak ada waktu" kata Sakura acuh tak acuh, matanya masih tetap fokus membaca buku pelajaran kimia didepannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum mau membuka diri. Kalau nanti kau sudah siap menerima orang disekitarmu, kau bisa datang pada hari sabtu dan minggu diruang lukis yang ada dilantai dua. Kegiatan klub akan dimulai pada pukul sepuluh" setelah itu Sai berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini sedang berperang batin karena perkataan pemuda itu.

Bolehkah Sakura mulai menjalani kehidupan normalnya ?

Dengan memegang erat tasnya Sakura terus berjalan menuju stasiun Konoha. Pikirannya saat ini melayang entah kemana. Gadis itu tidak bisa melupakan perkataan Sai tadi pagi. Ada harapan besar yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya namun seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang menghancurkan harapannya itu kala mengingat kondisinya saat ini.

Sabtu dan minggu sekolah memang libur tapi itu artinya dia harus semakin giat mencari uang. Seandainya ibunya tidak dalam keadaan sakit, mungkin ia hanya mencari uang untuk keperluan sekolahnya saja.

'Hah'

Sakura menghela napasnya. Kapan hidupnya bisa berjalan sesuai harapannya ?

"Cantik"

Sakura reflek menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Bukan karena ada orang yang menyebutnya cantik, tapi karena dia mendengar suara kamera. Iya, orang yang menyebutnya cantik itu mengambil gambarnya tanpa ijin. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hapus itu !" Geram Sakura, tapi Sasuke seolah tidak mempedulikannya. Pemuda itu malah tersenyum miring seolah mengejeknya.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali ?" Tanya Sakura sengit. Iris hijau miliknya menatap tajam sepasang netra berwarna kelam milik pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh membuat gadis bertubuh semampai itu mendengus keras.

Dengan sedikit menghentakkan langkahnya, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum menatap punggung kecilnya yang semakin menjauh.

Sakura melirik jam berwarna pink yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi untuk menunggu datangnya kereta. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membeli minuman di kedai yang ada disekitar sana, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang memang dikhususkan untuk menunggu kereta. Lagi, kata-kata Sai bermain dipikirannya. Semakin membuatnya gelisah. Sakura hanya mampu meluapkan perasaannya dengan meremas kaleng softdrink ditangannya.

"Ada masalah ?"

Sakura mendengus. Dia sudah sangat hapal dengan suara yang sering mengusik pendengarannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia pikir Sasuke tidak mengikutinya sampai kesini.

"Kau tidak tahu kata terima kasih ya ? Padahal hari itu aku sudah menolongmu yang kesiangan"

Sakura mendelik, mendapati Sasuke yang seolah sedang sibuk dengan kamera ditangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu ?" Tanya Sakura langsung. Dia tidak mau berbasa-basi apalagi terlibat obrolan panjang dengan pemuda yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku tunggu kau akhir pekan ini, disini jam 10 pagi"

Sakura baru hendak protes tapi Sasuke segera berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkannya dengan salam berupa kerlingan mata.

Apa itu sebuah ajakan kencan ?

~oOo~

"Sakura, tadi malam Gaara datang dan membawakan ini"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya yang saat itu sedang menyisir rambutnya untuk menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. Mendapati ibunya yang sekarang sudah mulai bisa berjalan menggunakan satu tongkat sambil membawa sebuah kantung kertas yang entah apa isinya. Ibunya meletakkan bungkusan itu dengan nyaman diatas kasur.

"Tadinya _Kaa-san_ bermaksud membangunkanmu tapi Gaara melarangnya"

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Diraihnya kantung kertas berwarna biru muda dikasurnya. Hatinya sedikit berdesir saat mengetahui isinya. Sebuah mantel berwarna pink lembut, sangat cantik. Sepertinya harganya pun tidak murah. Ada secarik memo juga didalamnya.

 **Kuharap dia selalu bisa menghangatkanmu ditengah musim dingin kali ini.**

Senyum tercipta begitu saja diwajah cantik Sakura. Gaara, pemuda yang berusia sama dengannya. Tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti seorang wanita panggilan. Pemuda itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan cara yang manis.

" _Kaa-san_ lihat, Gaara pemuda yang baik"

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Apa kalian dalam sebuah hubungan ?"

Senyum diwajah Sakura sedikit memudar. Pertanyaan sederhana dari ibunya mampu menohok hatinya.

Hubungan ?

Iya, mereka dalam sebuah hubungan yang memiliki pengertian berbeda. Gaara membutuhkan tubuh Sakura dan Sakura membutuhkan uang Gaara. Saling menguntungkan bukan ?

"Kami hanya berteman"

Sakura tidak bisa menutup matanya ketika melihat raut kecewa ibunya, meski hanya sekilas. Gadis itu sangat paham perasaan ibunya saat ini karena ibunya sudah sering mengingatkannya untuk menikmati masa remaja sebagaimana mestinya, contohnya memiliki kekasih.

Seandainya ibunya tahu, sedetikpun tak ada niat Sakura untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda. Ia merasa dirinya hina, terlalu kotor untuk bersanding dengan seseorang.

"Sakuraaaa !"

Sakura reflek menghentikan langkah kakinya. Begitupula dengan Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Aya yang berjalan disampingnya. Gadis itu menoleh kesamping dan alisnya sedikit bertaut melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan di Suna ? Apa dia memiliki keluarga disini ?

"Senang bertemu denganmu disini Saku, ah selamat siang juga _Baa-san_ " Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Mebuki yang kemudian dibalas wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyum lembut.

Sakura sedikit merasa tersentuh melihat sikap lembut Hinata yang mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan ibu dan juga adiknya meski dirinya sendiri masih menanggapi gadis lavender itu seadanya. Dia jadi teringat Ino, dia satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Sakura hingga saat ini. Namun Ino dan Hinata berbeda, Ino berteman dengannya mungkin karena mereka sama-sama berkecimpung dengan dunia hitam, sedangkan Hinata ? Dia adalah tipe gadis rumahan yang begitu manis. Rasanya Sakura tidak berani berharap menjalin hubungan lebih dekat dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Sakura kenapa tidak dimakan makanannya ? Tidak suka ya ? Atau mau aku pesankan yang lain ?"

Sakura sedikit gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan berantai dari Hinata. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat-sempatnya melamun diacara makan siang mereka. Padahal Hinata sudah mau berbaik hati mengajak Sakura, ibunya serta Aya untuk makan di restoran yang ternyata milik kakek Hinata.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu" kilah Sakura, membuat Hinata dan juga Mebuki menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Kau ada janji dengan seseorang ?" Tebak Hinata

"Janji ?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan balik. Sakura seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal tadi dia hanya membuat alasan saja, tapi mendengar kata janji membuat perasaan tidak nyaman singgah dihatinya. Gadis itu berusaha menggali ingatannya. Sebenarnya hal apa yang dia lupakan ?

Ah ! Sakura menggeram dalam hati. Uchiha Sasuke. Tiga hari yang lalu pemuda itu memintanya datang ke stasiun Konoha.

Sakura melihat jam ditangannya, pukul dua. Sudah lewat empat jam dari waktu yang diminta Sasuke.

Eh ? Tapi peduli apa ? Kenapa dia harus menuruti Sasuke ? Dia kan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan pemuda itu. Berteman saja tidak.

 **TBC**


End file.
